Task Force/Episode 105 - Duty Calls
Season 1 Episode 5 Morning Conroy: '''Wake up, sleepy head! '''Vic (yawning): '''What? Conroy? How you get in here? '''Conroy: '''It doesn't matter!I want to see how my brother living in this um.....what this called? '''Vic: '''Red fountain, so is there anything else beside you want to see me? '''Conroy: '''Do you want to have a walk? It a beautiful day today..... '''Vic: '''Hoho! I'm laughing! Let's go after I change my shirt! Alfea's gate (Vic and Conroy walk near the gate of Alfea school for fairies, they saw 3 witches attacking a group of fairies, Vic noticed Liana and Maya 'cause he already indirectly met them before) '''Vic: '''Conroy! Get in here! '''Conroy: '''Who are they? '''Vic: '''if things go bad, we get involved! '''Maya and 3 other fairies: '''Fairy time!! (Maya, Adira, Tressa and Rosela transformed into their fairy forms. Fairies and Witches were fight each other). '''Zabrina: '''I know what for you little fairies asking! Ice Chunks (Many ice chunks fell on Rosela, Adira, Maya and Tressa.They fell down) '''Liana: '''Oh no, I'm trapped! '''Conroy: '''We gottta do something! (Vic eyes turn red again,and suddenly a bow that look like a Phoenix appear in his hand.He aim it at the witches.) '''Vic (whisper): '''Phoenix Arrow! '''Conroy: '''What are you doing? (Vic shot an arrow at the 3 witches. The arrow has weakened their power) '''Zabrina: '''You're totally trapped, Little fairy! '''Liana: '''No...I'm not...I'm a fairy! I must fight to them (Suddenly she transformed into her fairy form.) '''Liana: '''Wow!!! I transformed into fairy form?! '''One of the girls: '''Liana! You transformed into your fairy form! You're a fairy now. Try to use a spell on these witches! '''Liana: '''But how? How can I use a spell??? '''Maya: '''Just close your eyes and open your heart, Liana! We can't fight now.. '''Rosela...and believe in yourself! 'Zabrina (laughing)'Open your heart! Haha! It's a funny phrase, isn't it? 'Conroy (thinking): '''I don't like this girl!!! (Liana closed her eyes and picked a pink fire ball in her hand and made the pink fire ball as a big heart and Liana was in it now. Then she attacked on Frizix witches with to powerful heart shap balls) (They fell on these witches and witches fell down) '''Nestene: '''How that happened??? '''Zabrina: ' We'd better to get out of here.....We'll meet again, loser fairies (Vic eyes turned into normal again) '''Vic: '''What happend? '''Conroy: '''They safe now, what did you do to the witches? '''Vic: '''I did what? '''Conroy: '''You fired an arrow to them! '''Vic: '''Are you kidding me? I do not even have any bow or arrow here! '''Conroy: '''What the heck? '''Vic: '''I think you should get some rest today, you seem a bit tired! Before back to Redfountain - On the Way home '''Conroy: '''look Vic, hm, the main reason I'm here today to tell you about a deal between a bunch of ghouls and witches, they stole Jackson's Divine Jewel! And they'll making an exchange for something call "Magical Fire" at The Black Mud Swamp, I don't have the time, but they'll make the exchange when the Alfea girls go to Black Mud Swamp, so me and you must take it back, we need backup, can you ask your friends to be our backup? '''Vic: '''Sure! They'll love to,trust me! '''Conroy: '''Well, Duty call! Goodbye, Ghost! (Conroy leaved) '''Vic: '''Duty call, ha..... Task Force's room - Requesting for backup '''Vic: '''You guys want a journey to Black Mud Swamp with me? But it will involved with some action, wanna come with me? (whisper to Johnny) I saw that Maya girl again, you should return her the thing she lost.... '''Johnny: '''Yeah.....What you arranged us with those girls? '''Vic: '''No! The rest, you'll have to see for yourself... (Vic opens the windows and looks outside, the moon is shining) End. Category:Task Force(series) Category:Task Force Category:Iamnoone